Jeanette says
by munkedupjoe213
Summary: Simon says? That's not what happened this night. I completely dominated him, at least for a while before he dominated me. Let this be our own secret game,... Jeanette says,... I love this game already. Re-edited for better understanding.


As requested, a lemon story for Simon and Jeanette. Side story to chapter eleven of first dates.

* * *

**Jeanette's Point of view,...**

I just made a vow with Simon, under the full moon. For that, my instincts are telling me about my readiness to mate with him. I protest, I can't have him as a mate yet, I might be three years old, as for chipmunk years, 14, but I'm still vulnerable to my mating instincts. Sexual maturity for a chipmunk - three months after birth.

I know that I love Simon, I do, very much, more than I could ever live for, but I'm not ready to show it in a way of making him my mate. But fighting my instincts and winning against it would be inevitable, I just hope he doesn't do anything that would either strengthen my mating hormones, or arouse me.

As of my point of view, it's night time, about 10:30. I'm trying to bore my instincts away by watching a movie with him, but unfortunately it isn't working.

As felt, I'm currently shaking, trying to fight my mating instincts. Simon is right beside me. I try not to look at him or even sense him, as the seconds pass by, my instincts strengthen, clawing around the walls inside my head. I try hard to fight it, that way, I'm shaking myself with my fist clenched, sweat dripped, dampening the fur on my forehead.

"Jeanette, you're shaking, are you alright?" I heard Simon's concerned voice, passing through my eardrums. I moaned mentally as I heard, my instincts grow stronger as I feel even the very little of his essence.

I felt uneasy between my thighs, something wants to leak out of me. I slowly took a sigh, slowly unwrapped my fist, and looked at him.

As soon as I turned my gaze upon his beryl eyes, something sparked inside me, as if my instincts punched the walls inside my head and at the same time, starting a bonfire with my hormones. With that feeling inside me, I looked away from his eyes, hoping to stop the pleasurable feeling inside me, but it didn't help, neither did it work.

"I-it's okay, I'm fine, I'm just c-cold." I lied. I couldn't simply tell him that my hormones are racing as fast as a thousand race cars making me want to mate with him so bad.

My estrous are going stronger, I have to hold it in.

Slowly, I felt a smooth fabric wrapped around me, blue,... it's almost like,... oh no.

I slowly turned my gaze back towards Simon,... oh please no, he took his sweater off and wrapped it around me, his body was clearly exposed.

My hormones raced even faster,... I can't tell on how long I can hold it in, at the sight of his exposed muscular body, something between my legs, the fur covering it felt damp. I was leaking off, at the sight of him I can't hold it any longer.

"S-Simon, what's th,..." I didn't finish.

"You said you were cold, so there, does that help?" He answered.

I don't think he understands what I'm going through. "No, Simon, it's not that." I said, looking at his exposed fur.

"I've lived in a tree with nothing but my fur as cover. So did my brothers." He answered.

I quickly looked away from him. I didn't want this feeling to continue, I don't want to mate with him yet.

I was getting wet between my thighs, my fur wasn't damp, it was soaked! The liquid ran down, dripped from my fur and to the couch. I took his sweater from my back and placed it on my lap to hide my part. I don't know if I could fight this any longer.

Seconds passed, I felt a new urge,... to touch myself, bellow me, between my thighs. I couldn't fight the urge, so I did, I obeyed. I took my paw, run it down bellow me, I felt the soaked fur between my thighs. I went up higher and higher, I felt my own slit, it wasn't soak, it was more than that, it was like a faucet. I raised two fingers and rubbed it up and down, making me moan slightly as I explored myself.

I felt pleasure as I rubbed my own wet slit, up and down, thinking of Simon in the process. This felt good, better than anything I have ever felt before. I slowly took my middle finger and slowly inserted it inside my virgin hymen, moving it in and out slowly.

"S-Simon, uh,..." I moaned his name as I let my finger run free inside my slit.

"Jeanette, are you sure you're alright?" He asked me. Hearing his voice only wants me to explore myself even deeper, running my fingers in and out even faster.

I gave out a small nod to him. He nodded back and carried on to what he was doing.

I continued to let my finger run inside me, I gave out gasps, sighs, and moans of name as I begin to experience this new type of pleasure that I've never experienced.

"Uh,.. yeah,... Simon, t-take me,..." I whispered, I didn't want to let him hear.

I started to go faster as I felt a tingling sensation inside me. A new type of feeling started to build up inside my stomach towards my slit. I'm close to my orgasm. I gasped, moaned, sighed,... everything that helped me let the pleasure out. My body heated up, I'm there, the sensation grew stronger.

"S-Simon,... Simon,... Simon,..." I moaned his name between sighs. The chipmunk was right beside me, surprisingly, he didn't hear.

"Uh,... yeah,... S-S-SIMON!" I moaned out his name as loud as I can as I reached my peak. Cervical fluid burst out of my slit, soaking my middle finger.

"Jeanette, are you alright?" He asked me.

I looked at him, straight after my climax, I began to feel different. I was no longer me, something change, something's new. As I looked at him, new feelings started to take over, I couldn't take it, I couldn't fight it, I couldn't help it. My eyes for him began to fill with a great amount of burning desire, hunger,... unexplained amount of lust, I have for him.

I smiled at him, I was blank, my instincts finally took over me. I smiled at him with this new, desirable, lust fillled lips of mine. It's not just my lips, it's my whole body. Why have I held back on this before? This new feeling, it's overpowering, giving me great amount of desire for him. This feeling is something I've never felt before, I love it. I'm going to do this with him, God, I want him the most.

Nothing else mattered around me, I continued smiling at him, I wanted him. Can he resist me? We'll find out!

"Jean, are you sure you're fine?"

Haha, he doesn't understand. I'll show him what's on with me, alright. I want him now. I didn't answer his question, I ignored everything he had to say. I looked at him hungrily, an appetite for him, a desire to have him. This night, I will do something that I've always wanted, but forbade myself to do - mate with him.

I slowly took my paw, placed it flat on his chest and gently pushed him down.

"Jeanette, what are yo-?"

"Shh,..." I seductively placed a finger pressed on his lips, keeping him from talking. I pushed him down gently, making him lie down on his back. "Hush, I'm fine." I whispered with a lustful smile.

I kept my paw on his chest while I let the other one run free. I hover it over his groin. He felt this and reacted.

"H-hey, Jeanette, wh-"

"Shh,..." I hushed him. My hand around his groin rubbed every inch, searching for his un-erect manhood hidden under his fur. "Shame, isn't it, Simon." I whispered lustfully as I nuzzled with his cheek. "Under all these,... lies an innocent boy,... just waiting for a little..." I licked his lips, "...experience." I finished my sentence seductively.

"Jeanette, what do you think you're doing?" He scolded.

I smiled hungrily at him. I ignored his question and continued searching for his hidden tip, until I found something small and soft, lying there under all his fur.

I licked my lips and bite my lower one and smiled at him with desire, lust, and appetite. "There you are." I whispered. I squeezed it tightly, he made a loud groan.

"Jeanette, don't do that? What do you think your doing?"

I ignored. While this is going on, something around my slit feels cold, gassy. I sniffed and smiled at deeper. "Oh, Simon, do you smell that?" Just one little sniff, that's all it takes.

"NO!" He yelled, holding his breathe. I held both his wrist down to prevent him from covering his nose.

I put in a pouted face. "Aww, Simon, come on, just one little sniff?"

"No, Jeanette, don't!" He protested. I hate resistance, let's his how he likes this!

I frowned in frustration, no one dare ignores me, especially him! I took a paw and placed it over his neck and squeezed. He started choking and coughing.

"Don't? Tsk. Tsk Tsk. Simon, Simon, Simon, you know how I hate resistance, don't you?" I stated in a cute and seductive tone.

He continued to choke, cough. I smiled evilly and licked him on the cheek.

"Resistance is futile, I'm going to do something to you that I've always wanted..." I stuck out my tongue and shove it inside his mouth. I took it away and looked back at him "...no one can stop me..." I licked one slurp from cheek to forehead "...not even you."

I released my grip from his neck and he began gasping for air, hahaha, yes, smell it. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, he closed his eyelids and shook his head.

He looked at me in a different way, and that's when I knew - success. We both smiled lustfully at each other, our heads filled with seduction, desire for each other - perfect.

I grabbed the fur of his chest and pulled him closer to my face "Now, you do exactly as I say, my Simon." I commanded.

"Well, that depends,..." He answered.

I frowned, I wanted a yes or no answer, tsk tsk tsk, bad boy. I pushed him away and made him lie down on the couch again.

"Bad boy, Simon. You do EXACTLY as I say, and that depends on nothing." I whispered close to his ear.

He moaned in agreement and nodded. I smiled. "Good." I acknowledged.

I stared at his eyes for a few more moments, the changed Simon, under my control. I felt something hard, big poking against my stomach. I hover my hand towards it and I came through an enormous shaft, hard and soft, big and long.

I raised an eyebrow, "Well, look who decided to show up." I began stroking it, up and down, he moaned and groaned.

He closed his eyes and bit his lower lip "Oh, yeah, j-just like that."

I haven't looked at it yet, I had eyes focused lustfully and desirably at his face.

"Well, it's seems that the little guy wanted a little experience." I said, seductively. I went down from his chest, to his groin to give sight to a wonderfully enormous shaft.

"Oh, my gosh, did I say little?" I drooled all over the magnificent sight, my eyes widened, my lust grew even more. I want it, I was hungry for it, saliva started to drool out of my chin as I looked over at his gigantic manhood. "Hmm,... I wonder how this tastes like." I said as I looked at it with lust filled eyes, I wanted it, I needed it, all of it.

I stuck out my tongue and licked the enormous shaft starting with the bottom all the way to the tip, oh, yeah, it tastes good.

''Uh, yeah,... Jeanette, I love you." He moaned in pleasure.

I continued licking. As I arrived at the tip, I began to taste something way better, different. I looked at it, a small amount of white, milky like substance started to leak from it - semen.

I never knew it tasted this good, I want more! I clenched and tightened my lips around his tip, sucking for more of it. I was addicted, I loved it.

"Uh,... Jeanette, just like that." He sighed.

I inched in, took on it deeper, having it poke at the back of my throat. I haven't even took the whole length yet, and it's already against my throat. I wanted it to go deeper, I swallowed it, I nearly gagged but I didn't, I swallowed it whole, wanting more of his seeds.

"Uh, yeah,... Jeanette, I'm going - " Yes, give it to me! Cum inside me!

I smiled, he was getting close.

"Uh,... I- I... I can't hold it! AAhhhh!" I felt something exploded inside my throat, followed by something warm, a liquid substance, creamy, white,... tasty.

Some of it squirted inside my mouth, I pulled away from his tip, gargled and swished the substance inside, getting more of the taste before swallowing it whole. Warm, juicy, salty, I want more, this time inside me.

"I want more!" I demanded.

He smiled "I think you and I need to step outside." He suggested, we wouldn't like to have that bastard ruin our best night.

"Lead the way." I instructed.

* * *

**Jeanette's point of view...**

Simon and I scurried through the cat hole and stepped outside, hid under a thick bush from the garden. Haha, the fun begins.

''Now, let's begin." I lured him in. I pushed him off, making him lie down on the grass.

I knelt down and opened his legs, revealing that enormous shaft. Then again, I drooled over at the sight. I spit at it with my warm saliva, lubing it before closing my lips around it. Then again, I took it in, deep. I coughed within as it reached and poked the back of my throat.

"Uh,... yeah,... that's nice." He complimented.

Nice! Nice! I'll show him what's nice! I pulled away from his shaft and squeezed it hard, very hard, he groaned in pain. "Nice! How dare you give me such inferior compliment!" I yelled.

I closed my lips around his tip and bit it hard with my front teeth. He hissed. "Ah,.. I'm sorry."

"Don't you ever give me such description again!" I yelled.

"I promise."

"Good boy,... now let's give you a reward." I tapped on his tip before closing on it again with my lips. I traveled down the shaft, licking the bottom part of the tip at the same time.

"Uh,... I love you." He moaned.

_I love you too, Simon, now give me more_! I moved my head up and down, faster and licked the tip more intensely.

"Ah,... Jeanette, I'm going to,..." With that warning, I moved even faster.

"UH,... Ah, munk!" He began leaking, but I needed more, more of it!

"Ah,... I can't hold - uuhh!" With one last warning, his tip burst, sending his sperms inside my mouth. Ah,... sweet taste of Simon. I gargled it like a mouthwash, and swallowed it down with a sigh.

I pulled out, and I can see his shaft was still covered with the mixture of my saliva and his semen. I can't wait to see how that tastes like. I bent over and licked his shaft, spooning the liquid with my tongue into my mouth. It tastes even better.

"Uh!" With another grunt, another unexpected burst of seeds gushed out, lots of it, landing on the fur of my face.

"Ahh,... it's warm,... you taste good, you even feel good." I said. He stuck out his tongue, letting me lick it, and I did. We licked each other's tongues, our lips apart, saliva dripping out. I took my tongue back after a few more licks, I looked at him with my lust filled eyes.

I took my paw and ran it down to my slit, I rubbed inside it, my fluid was dripping out, large amount. "Simon, look at it." I said. "It's wet, sticky, and ready." I rubbed it harder. I moaned loudly "MMmmm,... I'm ready, Simon. Please mate with me." I pleaded.

"I wouldn't say no. I love you and you will become my mate." He said. I smiled lustfully.

"Enough talk." I took off my jacket, somehow it was soaked with his semen. I think this'll be a little souvenir. I threw the jacket aside and went through with my shirt, letting him give sight to my brunette fur.

"Say, Simon. Enjoying the view?" I asked seductively.

"You have no idea."

I smiled evilly "Oh really?" I raised my skirt, showing my innocent virginity. It was still dripping off more fluid. I slowly, teasingly took off my skirt. But as soon as it was tossed aside, he got up and pushed me to the ground with a thud.

"Hey!" I scolded.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself." He said, lying on top of me.

I licked my upper lip. "Naughty boy, stick it inside me." I said, desirably.

He smiled. "With pleasure."

I positioned himself and lined his tip with my entrance. "Take me." I said.

Without another word, he rammed hard into me, breaking my hymen, I couldn't bare the pain. I screamed, loud.

"AAAHHHH!" I screamed in pain as he tore through my barrier with his enormous shaft. Pain is unbearable, it was like being struck by a thousands of needles at once. But behind all this pain, lies a hidden pleasure, lots of pleasure, I loved it, and I hated it.

I closed my eyes as he continued to ram into me, gently. "Oh,... little missy, did I hurt you?'' he teased.

I moaned in pain, as a yes.

"I think I'll take that as a no." He said, dominatingly as he thrust back harder, making me scream louder. I felt warm blood flowing out of my slit.

Haha, what are the odds? Your virginity being dominated by your boyfriend who used to be smart, caring, intelligent. Now, look what I've made him, a lustful, desirable chipmunk with an enormous manhood. I love him eitherway, he's going to be my mate, I'm going to bare his children, I will pleasure him like this every day and night.

I felt the pain subside, and that was it, my virginity won't be taken back. As soon as the pain decreased, the pleasure increased, I began to moan, sigh, and yearn for more.

"Simon, I - I,... uh,... I want more,... *gasp*,... uh,... please give it to me,... uh." I moaned.

"Don't worry,... I- I'm close!" He warned.

I tightened my walls around him,... he moaned in pleasure as my walls clenched his shaft, squeezing it slightly.

"Uhh,... you're so tight,... I can't hold."

Then again, I felt another tingly sensation around me, my clitoris, my neck, my stomach,... I was close.

"Simon, uh,... fa- faster,.. uh,..." I commanded.

"Jeanette, I,.. uh! It's going to be huge!" He warned.

I didn't hear, I was focusing more on holding my own climax, just to build up more of it. Then, this sensation started to grow stronger, I was cumming, I was it, I was on it.

"Uh,.. S- Simon,... Simon! AAAHHHHH!" I breathed hard as my mind nearly blew up due to my pleasurable climax.

"aaarrrgghh!" Simon yelled as he burst out inside of me. I felt it, his warm, hot seeds, inside me. So much of it,... in my womb. Uh,... yeah I love him, so much of him inside me, hot, warm semen inside of me.

He pulled out of my slit and aimed his tip towards me, he wasn't finish. Before I knew, more of his semen gushed out, landing on my stomach, chest, and face. I was covered with his sperms. Ahh, how I love that feeling of his warm milk on me.

Out of breathe, Simon landed on top of me and collapsed.

"*Sigh* Th-that was great." He said.

I breathed in deep as I looked at my new mate. "We're mated. We're partners, now."

"This is the best night of my life." He stated.

''I'm ready for tomorrow. I'm no longer just a kid, thanks to you. And thanks to you, a new life is going to be born." I said.

"I know, Jeanette, I know. I can't be anymore happier. What else could be better than mating with you?"

I smiled. "How about round two?" I offered.

"Round two out of millions." He added.

I positioned myself again, "I'm ready." I said, showing him my slit.

"You naughty girl."

He rammed back into me without warning. I moaned another pleasurable expression. What could be better than this? No one must know, this'll be our little secret game. This night, I earned a mate, and better - Simon. I loved it how I dominated him for a short while. What was that little game called again? The one when Simon commands you to do everything he wanted? What was it,... Um,.. Simon says? Yeah,... that's right.

Hm,... but it doesn't quite fit me in my point of view,... why don't we rename it...

Jeanette says.

Haha, I love this game. This'll be our own little game,... secret game.

* * *

**Made through a suggestion. Please review, that's all.**


End file.
